


Belief

by lein



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lein/pseuds/lein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Yuri slides on the corner of Flynn’s bed and tells him about how some days he doesn't feel like boy, and some days he doesn't feel like a girl either. Flynn doesn't understand fully but he nods anyways and tells Yuri that it’s okay, it’s okay. Flynn holds him in his small arms and tells Yuri that he won’t leave. Yuri believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> ah just a bit of headcanons. I guess. genderqueer!Yuri and demisexual!flynn. they also beat each other up but that is canon.

They first meet at the tender age of four.  Flynn’s parents come for the food the small tavern offers. He can’t believe his eyes; the part of town they walk into is small and cozy and it’s evident that the people here are one big, poor family. Aptly nicknamed the Lower Quarter, the place smells homely and Flynn smiles as he holds both of his parents’ hands. The tavern is just as small even though it happens to be the biggest building in town (it turns out that the building also functions as an inn for small-time travelers and the like).

The biggest surprise is the child who takes their order. They’re small, about Flynn’s age, and with the most striking eyes Flynn has ever seen. The child’s hair is short, dark and choppy and frames their face quite nicely. His mother thinks they’re adorable. They don’t catch their name until his father goes up to the innkeeper to pay for the meal. Yuri.

* * *

 

Over the years, Yuri and Flynn grow closer. When they’re not arguing, they watch the clouds roll past and dream of a place outside of Zaphias.

Yuri likes to sleepover often, Flynn doesn’t mind. He knows that Yuri doesn’t have an actual family to call his own (even if the entire Lower Quarter raises him and the innkeeper gave him a permanent room in exchange for Yuri helping out there), plus he likes the company late at night.

Yuri dreams of starry eyed faerie tales and, under the blankets of Flynn’s bed, he softly tells them to the blonde

* * *

 

Flynn is seven when his father dies. He doesn’t understand and he’s angry and sad all at once. He doesn’t understand how his father could just leave him and his mother. He doesn’t understand what it means. He doesn’t understand that he will never again see his father.

Yuri holds him in his small arms and tells Flynn that he won’t leave.

Flynn believes him.

* * *

 

Flynn and his mother move from the suburbs of the city to the Lower Quarter shortly after his father’s passing. Their house is much smaller but it’s good. It’s enough for them and Flynn likes being closer to Yuri.

* * *

 

They’re eleven when Flynn’s mother notices Yuri’s side glances at the troupe of girls that always seem to want to talk to Flynn. She notices the jealousy evident in his gaze and she envies just how innocent children are.

She doesn’t miss that Yuri has stopped having his hair cut so shortly around his face. It makes her smile when Flynn finally notices just how Yuri’s hair pools around his shoulders.

Sometimes on sunny days after the two boys have outrun the girls and raced into the nearby fields, Flynn’s mother can catch glances of them lying in the grass together. Those nights Yuri comes back with braids in his hair and a smile.

* * *

 

They’re thirteen and Flynn watches Yuri’s hair sway against the curve of his back as he walks in front of him. They’re walking a small trail outside of the city, watching the birds fly past and the leaves glow green in the sunlight. Flynn’s content with the small area they settle in. It’s a clearing well out of the way and the trees obscure most the city’s tall buildings and noise.

Yuri flops down on his stomach and his hair fans around his like a veil and Flynn thinks it’s beautiful. They sit in silence and, for once, it’s comfortable.

That night Yuri slides on the corner of Flynn’s bed and tells him about how some days he doesn’t feel like boy, and some days he doesn’t feel like a girl either. Flynn doesn’t understand fully but he nods anyways and tells Yuri that it’s okay, it’s okay.

Flynn holds him in his small arms and tells Yuri that he won’t leave.

Yuri believes him.

* * *

 

Sometime after turning seventeen, Yuri finds a puppy (or rather, the puppy finds him). He’s small and alone and Yuri can’t help feeling bad for him when he sees how badly the dog wants to be loved. He decides to convince the innkeeper to keep him and she agrees under the circumstances that Yuri has to take full responsibility for the pup.

They name him Repede and the puppy barks his approval after a bath.

Repede becomes a valuable friend and likes to wrestle almost as much as the boys do.

* * *

 

The age of twenty finds both males in college somewhere out of Zaphias. They fight just as often as they did as kids, Yuri refuses to cut his hair and Repede follows them around the small house they ended up being able to afford off of their combined paychecks.

The two find it easy to slip into domestic life with each other and Yuri finds it easy to keep Flynn out of the kitchen for good. After he accidentally set spaghetti on fire, Flynn doesn’t especially want to try his luck again.

It’s an unspoken rule between the two of them to never talk relationships. Yuri’s had a few that never lasted; after high school he stopped looking.

Flynn thinks he’s weird. He’s never explicably been able to express his aversion to the usual sex talks from other males his age. He finds it weird and gross and he doesn’t understand how they could just have sex with someone they only just met. The more Flynn thinks, the more he realizes that the only person he’s ever remotely thought about in a sexual way was Yuri.

Flynn takes that realization hard.

* * *

 

It’s Yuri’s twenty second birthday and he socks Flynn in the jaw after the blonde confesses how he feels. Flynn is startled stiff for a bit and then hits him back. They have an all-out brawl in the living room.

It ends in a draw, the two of them huffing and puffing with their backs against the living room.  Repede lingers over them and wonders what his dumb humans got into this time.

It’s a few minutes before Yuri laughs and rolls over to kiss Flynn, startling him for the second time that day. He thinks that he should really stop being surprised at the things Yuri does and then he curls his fingers against Yuri’s scalp, pulling the older boy closer.

That’s when the front door opens revealing the sparkling face of Raven. He whistles loudly. Yuri gets up and punches him in the gut before welcoming in the rest of their friends.

That night Yuri and Flynn hold each other in their not so small arms and tell the other they won’t leave.

They believe each other.


End file.
